Misha
Misha is an apprentice angel, and has been for some time now. Her goal is to pass her exams on Earth in order to become a full-fledged angel. 'Appearance' Misha, though much older than her appearance suggests, has the body of middle school student. On normal school days, she wears the middle school uniform, and when she's not in school, she wears her regular angel apprentice uniform. Her hair is pink, and she always wears two bunny ornaments that usually depict the emotions that she is currently feeling. She has pink long hair she wears two rabbits beside her left and right ear. She has white wings. 'Personality' She speaks like a small child, ending almost all of her sentences with "su", a shortened form of "desu", and tries her very best to make everybody around her happy; consequentially making matters much worse. She moved in next door to Kotarou and has always been very hyper and outgoing around him. She is happy and optimistic, and has always managed to keep a smile on her face despite feeling unhappy. Often, Misha will try to use some of the magic that she's received from heaven in order to help Kotarou, but her attempts, while done with no ill-intentions, do not go according to plan. 'Background' As a young angel, Misha behaved politely and spoke in a very respectful way. Prior to the beginning of the series, as a form of penitence for causing a human being to throw their life away for her, Misha was forced to trade her light angelic clothing for clothes of a darker shade, and was trapped within a cage made of thorns and vines. 'Plot' 'Manga' In the manga interpretation, Misha was alive long ago, as angels age at a different rate than humans. Misha holds a tragic past as well. Misha originally knew Kotaro's great uncle, Kotaro. When she was an angel-in-training, she used to habitually visit him every night, speaking to Kotaro very formally — something that irritated him to no end. Eventually, he asked Mishawaka if she would relax a little and lose some of the formality, though Misha took his suggestion way too overboard and ended up speaking like a small child to the day she met Kotarou in the present. At her older sister Sasha's demand, Misha was forced to agree to stop her nightly visits with Kotarou. Kotarou overheard this and, deciding that he couldn't live without Misha, he then committed suicide by jumping off the cliff and landing in the lake. When Misha discovered his body floating in the water, she panicked and tried to save him, but couldn't, as her body was transparent and would have passed through him. Kotarou died. Upon her return to Heaven, Misha was blamed for Kotaro's death, and was imprisoned in a jail of thorns and forced to wear only black garments for many years to come, with nothing but feelings of guilt and sadness. In this state she fell from grace to the point where mortals could see and interact with her. Eventually, however, Kotarou reincarnated into the present Kotarou, and Misha was granted one final pass at trying to help make his life better for him. She set up lodgings next door to him and immediately searched Kotarou out and sincerely tried to make him happy (even though Kotarou had no recollection of ever being Kotarou, and thus did not recognize Misha). Misha's final test on her angelic license exam was to make Kotaro happy; which she finally achieved in the eighth and final volume of Pita-Ten (it is also implied that she was accepted as an angel and finally allowed to wear white). Kotarou's last request was that she use her powers to make it so he could no longer see angels and demons. In the manga, nobody actually realized she was an angel except for Kotaro, Shia, and Nya. The rest just assumed Misha's weird actions were part of her oddities. Misha is generally innocent, very benevolent and forgiving. She most likely knew of Shia's true identity as a demon but simply didn't mind (along with the knowledge that Shia nearly killed Kotaro on more than one occasion, but she still allowed Shia to live with her). She was also determined to become Kotaro's replacement mother upon realization that he had none. 'Anime Adaptation' In the anime, Misha is an overtly-happy girl whose only mission in life is to spread joy and happiness. She isn't very good and makes a lot of mistakes, but she always manages to make something good out of a bad situation. It doesn't take long for Kotaro, Koboshi, and Takashi to realize that she's an angel, and they try their best to help her (an interesting difference in the anime and manga versions, because in the manga Kotaro never believed she was an angel until she showed him her wings, and Koboshi and Ten-chan never found out at all). She has feelings for Kotaro at the very beginning of the series, evidenced by her constant hugging on Kotaro. However, it took Kotaro a long time to fall in love with her as well (Possibly because Kotaro thinks that Misha is a weirdo at first). Ultimately, Misha tries to make Shia happy (by resurrecting her) and gets deleted from the universe — until the other angels realize that there is nothing really wrong with helping a demon - therefore she's resurrected. At the end of the series, Misha is still an angel apprentice. 'Relationships' Family and Friends *Sasha *Shia *Takashi Ayanokoji *Koboshi Uematsu *Shino Love Life *Kotaroh *Kotarou Higuchi 'Trivia' *Misha used to wear lighter clothing as an angel when she was younger. *Before she started using the word ~su at the end of most of her sentences, Misha used to speak very politely and respectfully. *It is not specifically shown whether Misha passes her final test to make Kotarou happy so that she does not disappear, but it can be implied that she indeed does. 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Pink-haired